


Varda Elentári

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, celtic knotwork, drapery is bullshit and I hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: Varda illustration, attemtping to fuse an art nouveau style in the figure with celtic knots in the layout and border pannels.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Varda Elentári

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading the Silmarillion a few weeks ago, and I had this grandiose thought if drawing all the Valar. Which I have not given up on, but as per usual with series I burned myself out pretty hard on the first one. The borders were not actually that bad--tedious, but straightforward? But drapery is the *worst* and I never think to get reference beforehand.
> 
> So we'll throw the nebula light brush all over everything and hope that distracts from problems, yes, good plan. I have no self control with that brush; it's just too sparkly.


End file.
